Hauclir
}} Hauclir was one of the retainers of Malus Darkblade and one of the few who survived his masters’ murderous treks. History Hauclir was one of the lowborn Druchii that lived in Hag Graef and became the guard captain of the gate to the Spear Road. When Malus, forced to leave the city with his followers, came to the gate, Hauclir cleverly extorted the noble of part of his wealth and promised him to see to him when he returned, given that he was also paid again. When Malus returned from the Chaos Wastes, Hauclir met him again at the gates of Hag Graef. As Malus was to be handed to the Drachau and Lurhan when found, the wily captain sought to haggle more riches from the highborn. In exchange for more gold, Hauclir promised to deliver a message to Silar Thornblood, one of Malus’ sworn men, that his master had returned. As Malus found that his retainers were now commanded by the drachau, Hauclir offered to act as Malus’ representative, promising himself more opportunity by serving a highborn than spending the rest of his life commandeering a barrack of guardsmen. Malus chose Hauclir to accompain him on his journey to the Isle Morhaut, because the former guard captain was more expendable than his other retainers. With audacity and wit, Hauclir managed to win Malus over, stealing supplies from the ship of Bruglir, Malus hated half-brother, for their own use. Under Malus’ orders, he mingled with the crew to learn where their loyalties lay. He also used him to stoke rumors in the crew to divide them and keep his rivals against each other. In battle against the Skinriders, a Nurgle-worshipping group of Chaos Marauders, Hauclir proved himself in battle and saved the maps that lead to Morhaut. On Morhaut, Hauclir was to be complicit it a plot to frame Bruglir for wanting to give Yasmir, his sister and former lover, over to a daemon of Nurgle. The plot failed when Bruglir’s second-in-command turned against the fleet, pledging herself to Nurgle in exchange for a ship of her own that Bruglir had denied her. When Malus prepared to recover the Idol of Kolkuth, Hauclir was to stay behind, allegedly to watch for any possible betrayal of Malus’ half-brother Urial. When the survivors were to return, Hauclir remained Malus’ most trusted retainer, informing him of a series of ritual killings that took place on the ship and that were eventually traced back to Urial and his retinue. By that time, Hauclir had figured out that Malus was after rare arcane artifacts, but chose to follow nonetheless, impressed by the daring of the highborn. In Karond Kar, he was tasked with transporting the loot Malus had taken to Hag Graef, together with several other trusted retainers of the highborn. When Malus was forced to join Naggor after killing his father and lead an army against Hag Graef, Hauclir, along with all other retainers of Malus, was granted a chance of redemption if they managed to slay their former master. Their assassination went awry thanks to the Shades that watched over Malus. In recognition of their attempt and the chaos their attack had created in the enemy lines, they were granted their freedom. Hauclir went to Karond Kar along with Dolthaic and Silar. While the other two became corsairs, he stayed behind, working in the docks and eventually becoming a mercenary. He was hired to defend Ghrond against a large army of Chaos, lead by Nagaira. During the defence of Ghrond against a legion of Chaos, Hauclir and Malus met again. At swordpoint, Hauclir managed to get Malus to confess the reason for his quest, the daemon Tz'arkan sealed inside him. Malus raised the mercenary company Hauclir served under as his protectors, and they came for him when he was delivered into the enemy camp. Hauclir made sure that Malus could grasp the Warpsword of Khaine to free himself temporarily from Tz’arkans control. During the final battle of the siege of Ghrond, Hauclir and his men were to distract the Chaos Champion Lhunara so that she would not interfere in Malekith’s and Malus’ assault on Nagaira. During the battle, he was mortally wounded and only survived because Malus used the last of the daemons regenerative abilities in order to save him. His fate following the events of Ghrond is not recorded. Trivia *Hauclir was named after a famous general of the dark elf army that was executed by Malekith for treason. Source * : Malus Darkblade Chronicle: Daemons Curse (Novel) by Dan Abnett & Mike Lee ** : Chapter Eight: Riders on the Road. * : Malus Darkblade Chronicle: Bloodstorm (Novel) by Dan Abnett & Mike Lee ** : Chapter One: Prodigal ** : Chapter Two: The Forsworn ** : Chapter Eleven: Doorways of the Dead ** : Chapter Thirteen: Promises of Death ** : Chapter Fifteen: The Black Sail ** : Chapter Eighteen: The Dragon’s Kiss ** : Chapter Twenty-Three: Bloodstorm ** : Chapter Twenty-Four: Across the River of Time * : Malus Darkblade Chronicle: Reaper of Souls (Novel) by Dan Abnett & Mike Lee ** : Chapter One: Ship of the Damned ** : Chapter Three: The Tower of Slaves ** : Chapter Five: Wiles and Strategems ** : Chapter Twenty-One: Darkness and Ruin * : Malus Darkblade Chronicle: Lord of Ruin (Novel) by Dan Abnett & Mike Lee ** : Chapter Sixteen: Daemons and Cutthroats ** : Chapter Twenty-Two: The Blood of Heroes ** : Chapter Twenty-Four: The Amulet of Vaurog Category:Dark Elf Characters Category:Hag Graef Category:H